peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Pan (Version 2)
A gift for me, Bubbles8218, and 761954! Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends take Dawn, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Milo, Kairi, Ventus, The Eds, the Cul-de-Sac kids, Piplup, the Mane Seven, the Stallion Seven, Spike, Ember, Foghorn Leghorn, and Daffy Duck to Mobiusland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Eggman, Admiral Mephiles, and their band of naughty pirates. Sonally, Taismo, Knuxamy, Revia, Acexi, Techaura, Dulina, Slagnes, Twicomet, Soarindash, Pokeypie, Rarilane, Flashimmer, Braeshy, Carajack Peter Pan: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Extras: Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X) Tinker Bell: Silvermist (Disney Fairies; in her Pirate Fairy movie outfit) Extras with Silvermist: Tinker Bell, Vidia, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, and Zarina (Disney Fairies; in their Pirate Fairy movie outfits) (They'll get along with Dawn, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy, and so will Silvermist eventually) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Dawn (Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl) Extras with Dawn: Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog), Cosmo the Seedrian, and Amy Rose (Sonic X) John Darling: Milo (Chuck Jones' Phantom Tollbooth) Michael Darling: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 1; As a 4 year old) Extras with Jimmy: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; As her 5 year old boyfriend), Ed, Edd/Double D, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, and Plank (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) Babysitters: The Mane Seven, The Stallion Seven, Spike, Ember (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Foghorn Leghorn, and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) (They'll go with them) Nana Darling: Piplup (Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl) (She'll go with them, too) George Darling: Sky (Winx Club) Mary Darling: Bloom (Winx Club) Captain Hook: Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) Extra with Eggman: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Mr. Smee: Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) Extras with Elmer Fudd: Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (Sonic the Hedgehog) Eggman and Mephiles' pet: Seadramon (Digimon) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Cujo Lost Boys: Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Lexi Bunny, Melina Duck, Laura Jane Coyote, Bia Jetstream, Agnes Devil (Loonatics Unleashed and KessieLou's OCs), Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Animal, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies (2018)), Joy, Fear, Disgust, Anger, and Sadness (Inside Out) Tiger Lily: Poppy (Trolls) Extra with Poppy: Branch (Trolls) (He won't mind Poppy dancing with Sonic) Indian Chief: King Peppy (Trolls) Indians: Trolls (Trolls) Mermaids: Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, and Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High) (They'll treat the girls nicely) Pirates: Swackhammer, the Monstars (Space Jam), Ratigan, Fidget, Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective), Judge Doom, the Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Brer Fox, Brer Bear (Song of the South), Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Pierre Le Pew (Loonatics Unleashed), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia), The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch (Rock-A-Doodle), Warren T. Rat, Digit, Moe (An American Tail), The Fearsome Five, Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck), Shere Khan, and Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)) (Kaa, Drake, Ernesto, Pierre, Steelbeak, and Br'er Fox can temporarily fall in love with Bia, Lexi, Laura, and Melina as bathing beauties, Sally Acorn as a feather fan dancer, and Foghorn Leghorn pretending to skinny dip in the lagoon, disguised as a bare-naked lady hen during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" number and the Monstars, Fidget, five of Ratigan's thugs, and Team Rocket will, too, turn good in the sequel) Pirate who gets killed off: Barnyard Dawg (Looney Tunes) (He'll get eaten by Seadramon as punishment for calling Eggman an Eggfish and Mephiles a Jewelhog) Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Acorn Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Sonic and his Friends/You Can Fly (Version 2) Chapter 3: Captain Eggman, Admiral Mephiles, their Pirates, and Cujo/It Feels So Good to Be Bad Chapter 4: The Lost Emotions, Loonatics and Loonettes/Silvermist Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Trolls (Version 2) Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Poppy and Branch (Version 2) Chapter 7: Eggman and Mephiles' New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady (Version 2) Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers/Eggman and Mephiles Trick Silvermist Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Eggman, Mephiles, and their Pirates (Version 2) Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Sonic Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Sonic Pan (Version 2) Version) For sequel: Sonic Pan 2: The Mobiusland Quest Begins (Version 2) For third and final sequel: Sonic Pan 3: Relish Rampage (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies